The First Imperium of Titan
The First Imperium of Titan Overview The First Imperium of Titan, called Imperium, was a faction during the seventh map of Titan, the seventh era brought about by the destruction of Gondolin. Unlike many factions which are founded at the beginning of an era, Imperium was established relatively late into the period. It was established out of a need for a haven of dogged refugees left by Invictim’s onslaught of civilized factions. The result was a faction founded by Silianat and Ganoe, consisting of survivors from the smaller sub groups, Company of Eight, Argent Hand Paladins, The New Republic, the Templar Knights, and the Underwater Realm of the Dragon Kings (URDK). The Founding of the Imperium Soon after the dawn of the Seventh Era, Lord Varkanos began to impress Invictim’s strength upon the server. Under the guise of a mercenary organization, Invictim recruited some of the top warriors of the land into a single group and then went about forcing payment from lesser factions. Their attacks on The Company of Eight forced that nation to splinter into multiple groups. Their attacks nearly wiped out the Underwater Realm of the Dragon Kings, and even forced the Templar Knights into dwelling underground. There was no end in sight. Given the circumstances, Silianat saw the need to create the First Imperium of Titan, an empire made up of the different subgroups of Titan, united under one strong, but just banner. To this task Silianat gained the support of Ganoe who returned from exile to help Silianat establish the Imperium. Ganoe joined the Templar Knights for a time and preparations were made to unite the surviving factions into one nation that would stand up independent and unified against outside threats. Their goal was to build the grandest faction and city the server had ever seen. Ganoe and Silianat would become the Right and Left Hands of a deified Emperor. The Imperial Government At the head of the government is the Emperor himself, a deified entity, only seen by the Hands themselves. Through his chosen hands he hands down his edicts to be administered to the faction. Some question his existence altogether due to his lack of presence, but it is sure that his rulings are just and fair, and his power is strong. Second to only the Emperor himself are the Right and Left Hands to the Emperor. The current Right Hand of the Emperor is Ganoe, and the current Left Hand of the Emperor is Silianat. Together they can rule in the absence of the Emperor only by joint consensus and appeal all major decisions to the Emperor himself in the confines of the Imperial Tower. Below The Hands are the Nobles. Nobles earn their status primarily through patronage to the Imperium or by the direct command of the Emperor himself. Together the Nobles make up the House of Nobles, a leadership organization that has no formal power, but jointly voice their majority opinions to the Hands of the Emperor that they might act upon them. By tradition these opinions handed up by the Nobles are deeply considered, but the Hands use their wisdom in how to handle every idea. The Lords are eligible to head their own guild of choice and hold land inside the city. They are among the top joint military commanders in the military, and in addition to being Nobles may be members of any other guilds or organizations within the Imperium and advance in those. The legions of the Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard is the core military group of the Imperium. Ancient Roman military tradition continues on in the Imperium through the Imperial Guard. The Emperor himself chooses the Legate of each Legion of Guardsmen. Each Legate is responsible for the recruitment, arming, and training of their Legion. Each Legion has a Legate who is the commanding officer, a single Tribune who is the second in command to the Legate, at most several Prefects who are junior officers under the Tribune. Below the Prefects are Centurions who are the proven warriors of the Legion and are equivocally non commissioned officers. The core of every Legion are the Imperial Guardsmen themselves, trained in the art of war, loyal to the Emperor, and sworn to defend the Empire. Each Guardsman takes an oath upon entry into the Legion that they are bound to. These Imperial Legions carry on the same legacy established by the Roman Legions dating back to the Third Era of Titan. Currently there is only one Imperial Legion on Titan. That Imperial Legion is commanded by Legate ITIDeathGod. Order of the Templar Knights Pineapple the Lord Commander of the Templar Knights agreed to allow Templars to be used as the flagship faction of all the Alliance factions to help create the Imperium. While the Templars were forced to give up their underground base, they were not forced to disband. Instead the Templar Knights were kept relatively intact under the leadership of Lord Commander Pineapple. After the forming the Imperium, the Templar Knights became the personal bodyguards of the Emperor and their Lord Commander answerable only to the Emperor and his Hands, with the Lord Commander in complete control over the order of knights. The Paladins of the Argent Hand The Paladins of the Argent Hand, headed by Grand Master Gielnorian, became prominent citizens of the Empire. Ganoe, being a Paladin himself encouraged the transfer of the Argent Hand headquarters into the confines of the Imperial City where they could more effectively administer justice for the weak and fight the overly powerful of Titan. The Grand Master of the Order of the Argent Hand is free to recruit new members into the order who are then free to join the Imperium regardless should they choose. The Grand Master is also responsible for the maintenance of his order of warriors free from Imperial control. The Paladins are subjects to Imperial law within the confines of the Imperial city, and are constrained by the order of command when on official Imperial expeditions, but are otherwise free to pursue their own course of actions outside the city in order to uphold their oaths.